


Fire In The Sky Thunder On The Mountain

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Lots Of People On A Timeship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Waverider gets damaged and new roommates are given.





	Fire In The Sky Thunder On The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off not connected to the other stories in the series.  
> Title is from We Don't Run-Bon Jovi.

“We might have a small problem” Rip told them once they were all gathered on the bridge.

“So what you mean is that we have a colossal problem and because of that you’re going to  have to disrupt our lives so you can fix it” Leo replied.

“It seems when we crashed” "you mean when we hit that iceberg which in turn sunk the Titanic” Mick interrupted.

Rip glared at him “well some of the rooms got damaged so for the time being you’ll have to pair up”.

“Leo and Mick will share” Rip started “I’d like to sleep and Mick here could wake the dead” Leo stated.

“Lisa you and Gideon can room together” Rip paused when he saw how Lisa was looking at Gideon.

“I can room with her if need be” H.R. said Jax just shook his head.

“You said this will be temporary right” Leo questioned Rip “well yes until we fix the rooms” he told him.

“Rip you’re with Gideon,Lisa I would put you with Raymond but I’m afraid you’ll devour him and before you ask no Cisco you are not rooming with my sister” Leo said walking around.

“Lisa you’ll be with Jax I trust you kid don’t betray that trust” Leo told Jax.

“Pretty you and Scarlet will share you’re both nerds you should get along well,Mick I think you and Jonah will get along try not to kill each other” Leo paused.

“Don’t you think you should put together people who are similar then just putting anybody together” Stein asked.

“Quiet or you’ll be sleeping in the jumpship” Leo told him “since Stein’s so impatient Cisco you can room with him,Kendra and Laurel you can room together and BB-8 and Steely can sleep anywhere because they don’t take up any room” Leo said sitting down.

“Sara you and me are together and that leaves Boyscout and the cute hipster have at it” Leo turned to leave "and if anybody has problems with their bunkmates suck it up and deal” he said leaving.

Normally the ship wouldn’t be this full but they needed Team Flash’s help on a mission and they were just returning them when this happened.

The first time Jonah met Gideon they couldn’t tell if he was going to pass out,have a heart attack or both.

Sara likes to throw ninja stars at night Leo woke up once to find one above his head.

Laurel loved listening to stories about Kendra's past lives.

Lisa helped Jax fix the rooms and tune up the ship.

Rip complained when Gideon made him stop what he was doing to eat,sleep or shower.

Leo was pretty sure Jonah and Mick had daily drinking contests.

He’s also pretty sure Gideon is the only reason anybody on the ship still had a functioning liver.

BB-8 still annoyed everyone all the time and caused messes when he could and Steely shot lasers everywhere.

Cisco and Stein talked science a lot of science.

Barry and Nate did something Leo’s not too sure what it was though.

Ray had given H.R. all kinds of new ideas for his book.

It ended up being two months before the rooms were fixed.

After Barry,Cisco and H.R. left Ray ended up rooming with Nate.

Stein ended up sleeping in the Jumpship because the room that he and Cisco had shared needed repairs and the rooms aren’t big enough for three people.

Eventually most everyone went back to their proper rooms.


End file.
